Heart-Attack
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Po suffers a heart attack after some brutal training against Tigress. How's she gonna deal with it? ?/Oneshot/ /TiPo/ {Requested by TiPoStorymaker}


**The Heart-attack**

 **I wrote this one for TiPostorymaker. Hope you'll like it.**

"Ow!" Po yelped as he fell hard on the floor. "Ow...Tigress, can't we just finish this already?"

"So soon? We have just begun." Tigress replied, as she stood over panda, wanting to fight more. Po and Tigress were just in a _little_ sparring match in the training hall. "Stand up, Po. We'll continue."

"I thought this was going to be a light sparring match, but this is a full workout!"

"I am going easy on you, panda. Otherwise, I can do worse." She said. "Now get up." Po got up and sighed. "Come on, Po. Show your _Dragon Warriorness."_ She to cheer him up.

"Ok." Po said and stood back up. "Get ready to feel the THUNDER!" He exclaimed, attacking her.

A moment later, Po fell down on his butt again, as he breathed heavily, Tigress ready for the next blow.

"Wait! Wait! Just let me catch my breath!"

"Alright." Tigress replied, lowering her stance. "But you aren't gonna say that to your enemies, are you?"

"No." Po replied, looking down. "But you know, Tigress, I got panda asthma. All pandas do." Tigress nodded.

"And your enemy isn't gonna care about that."

"Maybe we can just stop this sparring match now." He murmured, receiving a hard smack on the face, throwing him few feet away.

"Don't even think about that!" Tigress said, as she attacked the panda, throwing punches and kicks at him continuously. The panda could barely block them. Tigress finally kicked his foot.

"Ouch!" He grabbed his right foot, jumping. Right then, the panda received a hard roundhouse kick on the face. Po rubbed his head before standing back up, as Tigress swept his feet again, causing him to fall down again. "This is not fair! You are not even letting me stand up." he complained.

"Oh, why should I?" Tigress smirked, before grabbing the panda's foot and slammed him on the piller. Po finally managed to grab Tigress by the hand, swinged her around and held a Wuxi Finger Hold on her.

"Hey, you know this move isn't approved in sparring." she remarked.

"And kicking me in face, slamming me around and sweeping my feet is?" Po asked, smirking.

"Of course." She answered simply.

"Then this also is. You better stop this match and I won't Skadoosh you." Po said. Tigress just grabbed and twisted his paw. "Ow!"

"Really? I'll break each bone in your paw in you said that again." She said, putting more force, his paw almost on the point of breaking.

"I...I was just kidding! Sorry! Sorry!" Po groaned. Tigress let go of him. Po glared at her and threw his belly on her, throwing Tigress right at a pillar; it felt like if his belly even extended a bit of chi. He laughed. "What? An iron-chi-belly got you, Ti?" But that didn't amused Tigress. she growled.

She was gonna answer with chi.

Po gulped as Tigress did the hand-movements, her paws shining with chi. Of course she was gonna lose her temper. Po thought to run, until Tigress jumped in the air aiming right at him. Po took a step backwards, but slipped and fell on his back. As Tigress's foot landed right at his chest, a shockwave travelled through the whole training hall. There was a crack sound, which was probably the sound of his breaking ribs, as he flew and crashed into some stuff.

' _Whoa, that was tough.'_ Tigress thought, realizing she had hit him harder than she should have. _'But...I shouldn't have lose my temper. Hope Po didn't got hurt,'_ Tigress remembered when she used it on Kai, it was really powerful.

"Hey, Po. Sorry if I hit you too hard. Now come out," She said, taking the debris off him. "Po?" She called out to him again. As soon as she took the wooden planks off him, she saw something strange. She saw Po panting. "Po, I am sorry for smacking you so hard. You okay?" Po groaned, grabbing his chest. "Po? You okay?"

"I can't... breath..." Po managed to say, trying his best to catch his breath. Tigress's eyes widened.

"What?!" Tigress replied, shocked. Po groaned, shaking his arms and legs here and there. Tigress patted his chest, helping him catch his breath. "Oh gosh, I didn't meant to hit you so hard, Po. I am sorry!"

Po continued trying to breathe. "My...heart..."

Tigress was pretty sure that Po was in the terrible situation of a Heart Attack. She looked at Po, who was panting and was in a very bad condition. She gulped. There was just one way to help him promptly: giving a CPR. "Oh dear." She whispered, as she got down on her knees, leaning over Po. She hesitated a bit before her lips touched his, she blew deeply in his mouth. As she continued doing it a few times, Po finally got to catch his breath, but there was still vast amount of pain in his chest. Suddenly, the Four came in.

"Hey, what's going on you two? Asked Viper, until she noticed Po on the floor, covered with debris and Tigress kneeling next to him. "What's the matter, Tigress?"

Tigress turned to them quickly, her eyes were red, as she was sobbing. "Po...Po just suffered from a Heart attack!"

"What?!" they shouted in unison.

"I'll tell you later! Call the healer! NOW!" She almost screamed.

"On it!" Mantis and Monkey replied quickly before rushing to inform the healer.

"Crane, inform Master Shifu." Viper said, Crane nodded and took off. Viper looked at Tigress who closed her eyes tightly. "It's okay, Tigress."

"It's not okay, Viper. It's my fault, I shouldn't have hit him with chi so hard, I...lost my temper." Tigress said, looking down in regret.

"Yeah, but first we need to get Po for a treatment."

"Yes." Tigress replied sadly.

She gave a look at Po before standing up, lifting the panda carefully, carrying him on her back and making her way to the student barracks.

"I am Sorry, Po."

* * *

Po opened his eyes, everything was blur. He rubbed his eyes so he can se everything clearly and noticed that he was in his room, on his bed. He flinched as he could still feel pain in his chest.

"Po, thank goodness you're awake." Tigress stated, as she entered. She took a seat next to the panda and placed a paw on his chest. "How are you feeling now?"

"I am okay, Tigress." Po replied. She smiled and patted his cheek. "But what happened exactly?" She withdrew her paw and sighed.

"I used my chi against you, that's why this happened." She confessed. Her eyes began watering. "I...I thought lost you because of my mistake. I am sorry, Po.

Po smiled and wiped the tear off her face, "It''s okay, Tigress."

"It's not okay, it's my fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper, it was a friendly sparring."

"But you gave me CPR, you saved my life, Tigress. And I am thankful to you for that."

Tigress smiled, but behind that smile was a hidden blush. She pressed her lips on his, Po blinked several times surprised, but he then returned the kiss softly. "So I was right, your lips do taste like dumplings." She mocked.

"Wait, you did that just to clear that?" Po questioned. Tigress smiled and shook her head.

"I love you, Po."

"I love you too, Tigress."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you like it! Especially TiPoStorymaker :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
